


Feral mutant prompts

by ShadouOkami



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadouOkami/pseuds/ShadouOkami
Summary: This is a work in which I put up prompts from our favorite feral mutants. If you have an suggestions do tell me!





	Feral mutant prompts

43: A cool, foggy morning bike ride

Silence, that’s all that was heard across the roads of Minnesota. A calm serene morning scene. the sun had yet to come out even. It was autumn, but even so, there was quite the chill in the air, and the fog covered the road. The forest being fast asleep, and you could only hear the occasional bird chirp as it prepared for its morning ritual the moment the sun really showed its pretty face to the earth once more.

All seemed at peace. One that was soon to be disturbed, as the heavy engine of a Harley Davidson could be heard distantly in the fog, breaking the silence. Now, most people wouldn’t go around and drive at this moment in the morning, but this mutant wasn’t most people. And frankly, he considered himself above most people. 

His hair blowing in the wind behind him freely, Victor Creed revved his engine as he sped up, enjoying the gush of wind that came with it. A huge smirk was across his face as Victor drove, seemingly lost in thought. 

His eyes were on the road, but his mind was somewhere else. He licked his lips and savored the taste of blood that still lingered on them. He was taking his new toy for a test drive and didn’t seem to care about the bloodstains he was getting on it thanks to his hands, The Harley wasn’t his anyway. 

A dry laugh left his throat, looking at the sky for a moment, and then looked to his watch, his near glowing yellow irises gleaming with glee. 

“I warned ya Johnny… Didn’t think I’d get ya before 6~ Too bad, I’m sure yer missy would’ve enjoyed our party~” He finished talking to himself by laughing again. 

Funny thing was, Johnny his mistress would still join the party. “But don’t worry~ I’m sure she’ll finish the party for us~...... With a bang.” 

In the distance, an explosion could be heard as Sabretooth laughed and disappeared into the fog,


End file.
